The present invention relates to furniture construction, in particular, it relates to tensioning fabric in furniture construction.
Furniture having strips of flexible material or entire sheets of flexible material stretched over a framework are popular. Some methods of stretching flexible sheets of material over chair frames are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,371,142, 4,456,301, 4,592,126, 6,341,822 and 6,345,482.